


A good start

by imlittleredbird



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlittleredbird/pseuds/imlittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lewis” disse, il tono carico di disprezzo. “Avrei dovuto saperlo che l'unico abbastanza idiota da vestirsi da cubo di Rubik dovevi essere tu.”</p><p>High School/Halloween Party!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good start

La festa era un mortorio, ma per quanto la cosa potesse sembrare appropriata ad Halloween, Simon non lo intendeva nel senso positivo.

Clary era stata risucchiata dal suo gruppo di amici vestiti di nero – non era ancora riuscito a capire chi cercassero di interpretare – e lui si era rifugiato al tavolo delle bevande, per cercare un po' di allegria nell'alcol – restando molto deluso nello scoprire che c'erano solo succhi e bibite analcoliche – e qualche volto amico tra la folla.

“Scusami?” La voce suonava piuttosto irritata.

Simon si scostò per liberare il passaggio verso il tavolo, ma urtò il ragazzo che, dietro di lui, aspettava si spostasse. Era già da qualche minuto che aveva iniziato a pentirsi di aver indossato quel costume – per quanto non gli importasse del giudizio degli altri, si sentiva un po' troppo osservato – e cominciare ad investire la gente gli sembrò un tantino troppo.

“ _¡Cuidado!”_

“Cosa?” domandò, voltandosi verso l'altro con espressione interrogativa. Lo urtò di nuovo, ma le scuse gli morirono sulla bocca quando incontrò il viso di Raphael Santiago, le labbra corrucciate in una smorfia infastidita – la sua espressione base – e un bicchiere di carta in una mano, completamente accartocciato.

“ _¡Idiota!”_ sibilò, gli occhi puntati sulla sua polo bianca, macchiata da quello che sembrava succo d'arancia.

“Oh, sono stato io? Mi dispiace” si scusò Simon, le mani che si allungavano a cercare di riparare il danno, ma che a stento oltrepassavano il costume.

Raphael alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Lewis” disse, il tono carico di disprezzo. “Avrei dovuto saperlo che l'unico abbastanza idiota da vestirsi da cubo di Rubik dovevi essere tu.”

Simon alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece per allontanarsi, ma la voce dell'altro lo costrinse a fermarsi.

“Non ha nemmeno senso” disse Raphael, facendo vagare lo sguardo sul suo outfit. “È già risolto.”

I suoi occhi tornarono sul viso in fiamme di Simon e sorrise del suo imbarazzo, compiaciuto di essere in grado di farlo arrossire anche fuori dalla scuola; ma come dargli torto? Quel costume era la cosa più imbarazzante che avesse mai visto in vita sua. E Raphael l'aveva visto in pantaloncini da ginnastica, Simon Lewis.

Va bene, adesso stava mentendo. Con i pantaloncini non era male, aveva delle belle gambe, lunghe e magre.

Scosse la testa per focalizzarsi di nuovo sull'imbecille che gli stava di fronte.

“Non deve avere un senso,” stava dicendo, “deve solo essere divertente”.

Raphael si leccò il labbro inferiore e scosse le spalle, voltandosi verso il tavolo per prendere un bicchiere che Simon non avesse distrutto con il suo essere ingombrante e riempirlo di succo d'ananas. “Se essere lo zimbello dell'intera festa ti diverte, fai pure.”

Simon sbuffò rumorosamente. Raphael doveva sempre essere uno stronzo, anche fuori dalla scuola.

“Che stai facendo?” gli domandò.

L'altro aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans una fiaschetta argentata e ne stava versando il contenuto nel proprio bicchiere.

“Cosa ti sembra che stia facendo, tonto?”

Simon si lanciò un'occhiata intorno. Pensò di avvicinarsi a Raphael per potergli parlare a bassa voce, ma non voleva rischiare di urtarlo ancora. “Saresti disposto a condividere?” mormorò, sperando che l'altro riuscisse a sentirlo nonostante la musica.

Raphael l'aveva sentito, perché si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisetto sghembo, le labbra carnose che attiravano tutta l'attenzione. “Credo che il costume ti stia troppo stretto” commentò, sottintendendo una scarsa ricezione di ossigeno da parte del suo cervello.

“Andiamo” lo pregò. Se ne pentì subito, appena l'altro sorrise ancora più apertamente. “Questa festa fa schifo.”

“Forse dovrei preoccuparmi, se cominciamo a pensarla allo stesso modo.”

“ _Raphael_ ” lo pregò ancora.

Raphael prese un sorso del suo succo di frutta corretto e lo studiò da sopra il bordo del bicchiere rosso. “Va bene” decise, leccando via dalle labbra il sapore dell'ananas e dell'alcol.

Simon sorrise emozionato e Raphael alzò gli occhi al cielo, per impedirsi di fissarlo troppo a lungo.

“Tieni questo” disse, posando il suo bicchiere sul davanzale del cubo.

Simon si accigliò e abbassò lo sguardo sul bicchiere in bilico.

Quando Raphael ne ebbe riempito un altro con succo e liquore e si voltò a porgerglielo, Simon stava già bevendo dal suo. Tentò di fermarlo, ma l'altro aveva iniziato a tossicchiare convulsamente.

“C'è ben poco succo, qui dentro” gracchiò.

Raphael scosse le spalle. “A qualcuno piace forte” disse, aggiungendo un occhiolino con l'intento di farlo arrossire di nuovo, ma Simon era già completamente scarlatto. “Stai bene?” s'interessò, allarmato dal suo collo quasi fosforescente.

Gli occhi di Simon erano lucidi. “Fa un po' caldo” disse, la voce soffocata dal bruciore dell'alcol.

“Non stai per morire, vero?” si assicurò. “Non ho davvero voglia di dare spiegazioni.”

Simon scosse la testa, ma il rossore non scomparve.

“ _Dios”_ sibilò Raphael. “Devi toglierti questo dannato costume.”

Simon annuì in accordo e non obiettò quando l'altro lo afferrò per un angolo del cubo e lo trascinò in una delle stanze dell'appartamento dei genitori di Magnus Bane.

Prima ancora che Raphael chiudesse completamente la porta dietro di loro, Simon stava già sgusciando fuori dal costume ma, a causa delle dita tremanti per il panico, ci riuscì solo quando ricevette aiuto.

Finalmente libero, si lasciò cadere a sedere sul pavimento fresco, respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria che entrava dal balcone aperto.

“Ora va meglio” disse, lo sterno non più in fiamme.

“Molto meglio” garantì Raphael, lanciando un'occhiata ai suoi skinny jeans neri e alla camicia dello stesso colore, e buttando via in un angolo quel che era quasi stato la causa della sua morte.

Simon distolse lo sguardo. “Grazie” disse, passandosi una mano tra i capelli per risistemarli.

Raphael recuperò i loro bicchieri dal comò – Simon si rese conto che erano finiti probabilmente nella camera da letto padronale –, gliene porse uno e lui lo prese esitante.

“Questo è il tuo” lo tranquillizzò Raphael, sedendosi a terra al suo fianco e bevendo dal bicchiere che aveva quasi fatto fuori l'altro.

“Mi dispiace” disse Simon. “Per averti macchiato la polo e per essere quasi morto tra le tue braccia” chiarì con un sorriso.

Raphael morse il bordo del bicchiere di carta. “Già, non credo sarei stato in grado di tenerti su, con quell'obbrobrio di mezzo.”

Simon scosse la testa, fintamente offeso, ma continuò a sorridere. “Mi avresti lasciato cadere a terra?”

Raphael scrollò le spalle. “Tanto saresti rimbalzato.”

Simon rise di cuore, coprendo il suono della musica che veniva dal salotto.

Raphael sorrise. Di un sorriso vero, tutto denti candidi, e abbassò la testa, quasi imbarazzato dalla sua stessa battuta. Simon si ritrovò a fissarlo incantato.

“Da cosa saresti vestito?” domandò, la voce un po' più bassa, per mantenere un'atmosfera più confidenziale.

Raphael aggrottò la fronte. “Io non mi _travesto_ ” disse, l'ultima parola quasi un insulto. “Ho accompagnato Nora, per assicurarmi che si comportasse bene.”

Simon sorrise alla menzione della sorella di Raphael. “Tipo che non finisse in una delle camere da letto con un ragazzo che non le sta nemmeno simpatico?”

Raphael lo guardò di traverso, gli occhi scuri penetranti. “Chi dice che non mi stai simpatico?”

Simon alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ti prego. Se mi incontri in corridoio a scuola, invece di salutarmi mi insulti in spagnolo.” Il sorriso era scomparso dalle sue labbra. “Com'è che dici, 'paparito'?”

“ _P_ _ajarito”_ lo corresse.

“Sì, quello. Il fatto che non sappia cosa significa non vuol dire che sia piacevole sentirlo ogni volta.”

“Non è un insulto” disse Raphael.

Le sopracciglia di Simon si sollevarono in palese dubbio.

“Significa 'uccellino'.”

Le sopracciglia si abbassarono fino a corrugarsi. “E che cavolo di insulto sarebbe?” volle sapere.

“Non è un insulto” ripeté Raphael, esasperato. “Ti chiamo così perché non stai mai zitto.”

Simon abbozzò un sorriso. “È un nomignolo affettivo?”

“ _Affettivo_ ” fece Raphael con finto disprezzo. Gli diede una leggera gomitata nel fianco. “Non esageriamo.”

Lui annuì. “È comunque un buon inizio.”

Raphael lo guardò confuso. “Inizio di cosa?”

Per tutta risposta, Simon si allungò a baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Oh” sussurrò Raphael. “Di questo.” 

L'altro cercò di trattenere un sorriso. 

“Ora che abbiamo iniziato,” sussurrò ancora, “ti va di continuare?”

Simon non era il tipo da farsi pregare.

“Per favore” disse ancora Raphael, interrompendo il loro secondo bacio. “Butta quel maledetto costume.”

Simon sorrise. “Dopo stasera, credo che lo conserverò con ancora più cura.”

Raphael non obiettò, non perché non avesse altre motivazioni da fornirgli per liberarsi dell'obbrobrio, ma perché la sua bocca si trovò impegnata in tutt'altra azione.

  


**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Mi sto innamorando delle AU, non so se l'avete notato. Il fatto è che questi due si prestano così bene a qualsiasi tipo di universo e mi scatenano tutto il fluff che non credevo di voler scrivere e ugh.  
> Questo meraviglioso prompt mi è stato offerto da Alice (che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza per questa perla): Saphael - AU in cui sono entrambi invitati ad una festa di Halloween. Simon ha addosso un costume tanto nerd quanto indegno di esistere, e Raphael non dovrebbe trovarlo sexy, ma...  
> (bonus se Simon ha per davvero qualcosa di orribile, tipo il costume da cubo di Rubik, oppure è vestito da Super Mario, o...)  
> Se vi è piaciuta anche solo la metà di quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla, sono un uccellino felice (◕‿◕✿)
> 
> Red


End file.
